


Everybody Knows

by leftmywingshome



Series: Firelflies and Secrets Bethyl Smut Week 2019 [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bethyl Smut Week August 2019, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Secret Relationship, Sex in the Mud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftmywingshome/pseuds/leftmywingshome
Summary: The prompt is mud and Daryl falls in it. Then they get messy!





	Everybody Knows

**Author's Note:**

> **Bethyl Smut Week 2019. This takes place after Terminus and before Alexandria.**

Frustrated, that's what Beth is, she’s frustrated.

And Daryl might be feeling exactly the same way. He’s walking a few feet ahead of her and he’s not exactly being quiet which isn’t like him. The man can sneak up on the dead and make them really dead before they even know what’s hit them.

They made a break from the farmhouse they’re holed up with the lame excuse that they’d check the pond for fish. Anything is better than squirrel for the fourth day in a row. 

They got as far as the barn when Rick stopped them.

“You both going?” he asked and Beth had to look at the ground because if she didn’t she might give it all away, this secret they’ve been trying not so covertly, to keep.

“Yeah,” Daryl said and she saw his knuckles turn white where he was gripping his crossbow.

“ ‘S a good idea. Need someone watching your back,” Rick said and he turned and headed back toward the farmhouse but not before Beth saw the smirk he was trying to hide from Daryl.

The irrigation pond is out at the back of what used to be an alfalfa field. Now it’s gone wild with mustard weed and grass. At least Daryl’s stomping clears the way for her so she doesn’t stumble through the tall grasses to keep up with him. 

Once they reach the pond he lets his crossbow drop beside a tree and makes his way down a small embankment. Beth’s about to follow when he loses his footing and ends up on his ass in the mud. It’s splashed up over his legs and splattered on his face and at first, neither of them says a word.

And then she starts giggling and the giggle turns into a deep belly laugh that’s only fueled by the indignation on Daryl’s face.

“Think tha’s funny?” he growls and she shakes her head and starts toward him.

“No... no, it’s- there’s mud on your…” She flutters her fingers in front f her face helplessly. It’s on his chin in the scruff there and there’s a brown smudge plastered right between his eyes. And yes it’s funny. 

“Gonna just stand there? Gimmie yer hand I’m fucking stuck.” She realizes her mistake a second too late. He grabs her hand and she goes tumbling down the embankment into the mud beside him.

“Oh my.. Daryl!” she screeches and he slaps a dirty palm over her mouth.

“Ain’t so funny now,” he breathes up against her face. Rolling them both over he pins her on her back and she can feel the water seeping through her jeans. They haven’t been this close in at least a week and even though she’s lying in a mud puddle all she can think about is kissing him.

“Daryl…” she whispers.

“I fuckin’ miss ya, Beth,” he groans and does exactly what she wants, he kisses her.

They manage to get themselves under cover of a couple of trees before clothes start coming off. He leaves muddy prints on her ivory skin as he lays her back in the grass. His hands are cold but his touch isn’t the only thing that’s making her shiver.

There’s a certain look in his eyes whenever he has her like this warm and naked under his body. She’s seen it enough to have it memorized because it makes her feel like something more than the little farm girl he got stuck with.

It makes her feel like she’s something special, something beautiful. It’s also all wrapped up in all the reasons why he doesn’t think he deserves her. But it’s getting easier for him to quit making excuses. 

Except for this. Sneaking away to be together. Pretending they aren’t anything but friends or family by default when they aren’t alone. Everything changed when they left the prison together. But they’re still pretending it’s nothing. Was nothing.

“I really am your dirty little secret,” Beth says gently looking down at the trail of mud mapping where he’s touched her.

“Beth ya ain’t…. “

“It’s okay Daryl. I know you…” He shuts her up with another kiss. She savors every soft stroke of his tongue and gives back to him what he's giving to her. Their bodies are pressed together, he’s hard between her legs and she wishes they could take their time…

But.

Sucking on her lip he lets it go with a pop and he moves to her neck peppering kisses as he goes. When he gets to her breast he takes the nipple gently between his teeth before laving it with his tongue make her gasp and writhe against him.

“Ya want me girl? Want me in ya?” he whispers raising himself up on one arm he gazes down at her and all she can do is nod. It’s either that or scream it out to the entire world, living and dead. Biting her lip she tilts her hips and runs a foot over the back of his naked thigh.

“Shit…”

“What is it?” Pushing herself up she looks around expecting to see a walker or maybe Carl trying to spy on them. But there’s no one, nothing but a yellow butterfly bouncing over the mustard flowers.

“My jeans, in the pocket,” he growls. Beth stretches out an arm to grab them and he attacks her breasts again going back and forth between them using his teeth and tongue to drive her crazy.

“Get up.. Let me…” Breathless she giggles as he drags his scruffy chin down her body and sits back on his heels hard cock jutting out in front of him. With a twinkle in her eye, she tears the condom wrapper open. 

“Fuck Beth…” His body tenses up as she rolls the condom over his hard cock. She doesn’t tease though as she has in the past because they only have a little time and he’d be pretty upset with her if she finished him off like this. So she does only what’s needed then runs her hands over his biceps.

“You good?” she whispers as he leans down and nuzzles her cheek. Sliding her arms around his neck she kisses his face, wherever she can reach muddy or not trying to get her fill of him. 

“Yeah, jus’ wish we didn’ have ta rush… wanna stay like this all night with you.” She bites her lip before she says anything. 

“Me too,” is what she whispers as she reaches between them and guides him where they both want him to be. She feels him tremble as he enters her. It’s like he’s holding himself back, taking pleasure in teasing himself. Then it's her turn to shiver because she knows what’s coming even before he pulls back and slams into her forcing her breath out in a moan that echoes his own harsh gasps.

His thrusts aren’t slow and gentle. She’s gonna have grass stains on her ass for sure but it feels so good and it took a while for her to convince him she wouldn’t break, that he could let himself go, he could fuck her like he needed and wanted to.

She can take it. And she can give it back.

“Harder… com’on Daryl... I need you so bad baby! Fuck me…” Her filthy little mouth drives him wild. It’s like throwing gasoline on a fire. She wraps her legs around his waist squeezing as tight as she can. He grunts and increases his speed thrusting harder and faster sliding one hand behind her knee, lifting it, angling for a deeper penetration

His hands are dirty or he’d already have them between her spread legs rubbing her clit and getting her off before he lets himself have his own sweet release. She knows this, knows him better than anyone else. And loves him enough for the both of them. Watching her get herself off is almost as good as doing it himself, so it’s no surprise when he slows his thrusts and lifts up enough so he can watch her.

“Want that ta be my tongue girl!” he growls and that does it for her, the timbre of his voice, what he says and finally being wrapped up and filled up by him. Biting her lip she swallows a scream and arches her back as she feels her body shudder as her climax hits her hard and just keeps going.

Above her, Daryl gives one final thrust then he’s still, his body bow-string tight and quivering. He lets his arms bend and he slowly lowers himself down on top of her. His lips find hers and she snakes her arms back around his neck pulling him closer. He kisses her softly before sitting in up and leaving her shivering at the loss.

“I don’t want to sleep alone anymore… Daryl why’s it gotta be a secret?” she asks quietly sitting up and reaching for her jeans.

“I’unno... Not sure it is anyhow.” Scratching at the mud on his forehead he holds his jeans up. They’re covered in drying mud.

“Rick?” she asks. Because he did have a knowing smile as she and Daryl left the farmhouse.

“Mmhm. And Glenn and Carol…” Beth opens her mouth and then closes it. They live right on top of each other there’s no way this thing between them has gone unnoticed. Daryl stands and holds his hand out for her. “Com’on we better get back ‘fore they come looking.”

“Do you think Maggie knows?”

“Maggie was the one ta tell all the others. That last apartment we was at, you know with the bed that had squeaky springs...” 

“Oh my god!” She groans. Everybody knows now, for sure.

And no one seems to care.

They get dressed in silence in their clothing stiff with mud and when she suggests rinsing everything off while they’re wearing it he shrugs and races her down to the pond. His smile is bigger than it’s been in weeks and she can’t help but fall more in love with him as they climb back up the bank but full of each other.

As they get closer to the farmhouse he reaches out and takes her hand. She glances up at him because this is usually when they start putting a respectable distance between themselves. So no one suspects anything. But that’s not the case anymore.

He adjusts his crossbow but doesn’t let go of her hand. Rick and Glenn are out on the porch as they come walking up. And Daryl is still holding her hand.

“You guys go swimming or something?” Glenn asks a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Nah, I fell in,” Daryl says keeping a straight face. And Beth is impressed because she’s about to die of embarrassment.

“You fell in?” Rick asks incredulously.

“Yep. Beth had ta jump in an save me.” Glenn and Rick both look over at her.

“It’s, it’s true. He can’t swim.” She stares at them wide-eyed.

“Yeah. Tha’s right.” Daryl says squeezing her hand.

“No fish?” Rick asks raising an eyebrow.

“Nope.” Daryl shakes his head as he says it.

“That’s a damn shame.” The smirk is back and this time Rick’s not trying to hide it at all.

“Um, Daryl we better get some dry clothes,” Beth can’t stand it anymore. It’s worse than trying to keep all of a secret. She tugs on Daryl’s hand and hurries toward the house.

“Hey, Daryl!” This time it’s Glenn. And she can hear the smile in her brother in laws voice. Daryl halts her to a stop and glances back at Glenn.

“There’s another bed upstairs, springs are good on it. I checked!” He and Rick start laughing and Daryl growls under his breath and flips him off. He’s muttering to himself as e leads Beth into the house and up the stairs past the rest of their family into the bedroom where the springs don’t squeak.

Like it matters anymore anyway!

_ ~fin _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> **There’s always a condom handy! Even in the middle of the ZA! I hope you enjoyed this one!! It was fun to write! Let me know what you thought! Thank you!! I’m a bit behind on the prompts but I figure the smut will still be welcome even if the week ends before I finish!**


End file.
